


The Real Ten Inch Hero

by rant_girl



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fingering, First Time, Humour, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this kid's been coming into the sandwich shop every day for a week now maybe it's time to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Ten Inch Hero

It was getting near closing. Well ok there was still like forty-five minutes to go. He could probably stay awake until then. He was resting on his arms on the counter, head hanging down between his shoulders, hand cupping the back of his neck. He brushes his hand forward through his Mohawk. Purple today. And then he pushes back with his hands, exposing the column of his throat as he yawns.

The somewhat facist makeover had only lasted a week (his piercings had returned inside 4 days), and the relationship wouldn't have lasted much longer if it hadn't been for their respective prides dragging them over the one month marker. It wasn’t that they didn’t like one another. He and Tish had never been better friends. And that was it. They were friends. But just friends. There was no spark. It’s funny how you can want something for so long and so bad and then it just falls so far south of your expectations.

He’s not bitter about it. They gave it a shot. And he supposes that’s all he ever really wanted. He shrugs looking up at the one and only table still currently occupied.

 _Dimples_ is in again. Kid’s been coming in every week night for just over a fortnight. He always stays late. Books and papers strewn across the table.

Priestly drums his hands down on the counter, bobbing his head to the beat only he can hear, crashing the imaginary symbol , eyes closed and he bumps his fist into his palm when he opens them smacking his rag down against the counter before he wipes it down for what had to be the nineteenth time. But who’s counting? If _Dimples_ had been aware of the disturbance to the quiet he didn’t show it.

Actually if Priestly really thinks about it, he’s not entirely sure when the guy last actually made any sort of sign of life.

Priestly throws the rag in air and catches it as he turns, slinging it over his shoulder as he heads over to _Dimples_ ’ table.

_o_OoO_o_

**Two Days Ago**

“So what you have some sort of big giant man crush on the twink?”

Priestly’s eyes snap back to Tish, glare already set in place, the exasperation in his voice betraying him as he jabs the pallet knife in her direction, “He’s not a twink.”

Tish’s eyes practically glimmer as a smirk tugs up at the corners of her lips, just barely containing her glee through her mock-confusion, “So you do have a giant man crush on him?”

“Tish-…” and he stops, taking a glance over his shoulder, no one seems the slightest bit interested in their hushed conversation, too wrapped up in their own shit, they’re actually busy for a change, which is kind of working in his favour, until it wasn’t, “…just shut up.”

“Ha! I knew it!” and she claps him on the back before brushing right past him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to test the waters.”

_o_OoO_o_

And she had. Tish’s flirting was almost sort of complimentary with her service, but she could turn it up to eleven if she felt the challenge was worthy of it.

 _Dimples_ just put his aforementioned dimples to good use, Priestly swore the guy even blushed a little, but he never took the bait.

“You okay there kid?”

 _Dimples_ doesn’t even jump, just looks at him, eyes peeling away from whatever the hell they’d been glued to, nice and slow, the arch to his brow almost rehearsed, “I’m not that much younger than you,” just like that, and he lives up to his name’s sake.

Priestly can’t help but smirk at that, “Is that so?” and his tongue flicks out over his lips, “You got a name or should I just keep referring to you as _Dimples_.”

And the kid actually blushes -this time Priestly knows for sure- ducks his head down and everything.

“It’s Dean,” he says as he manages to lift his head back up.

“Priestly.”

“I know.”

That quirks Priestly’s brow, “Yeah? You get that from your books?” he teases.

“I hear things,” Dean shrugs trying to pass as casual, his eyes roving over Priestly and not too discretely.

“Good things?”

Dean’s gaze lingers just below Priestly’s belt before he looks back up to his eyes, “Guess we’ll just have to find out.”

The girls have already gone for the night, but Trucker’s still around, could come out any second. The thought of getting caught sends a pang of interest to his dick, but the thought of who’d be doing the catching kills it rather quickly, makes his stomach turn. Dude was like a father to him. He shakes his head to cover his momentary revulsion and takes a deep breath as his focus shifts back to Dean, who’s still watching him intently, a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

Priestly can take care of that, “Clear up your shit and meet me out back in five. We’re closed.”

_o_OoO_o_

The door to Priestly’s apartment crashes into the wall as they stumble across the threshold. Priestly has to grab Dean’s waist to keep him from falling over those damn gangly legs of his. It’s like he forgot how to navigate at such an altitude, something that Priestly is more than happy to take credit for. He gets to work on sucking a mark just below Dean’s ear, catching the door with his boot and he kicks it shut behind them, hands kneading the globes of Dean’s perky little ass through his baggy jeans.

Dean moans loudly against his ear. He likes that. He likes it a lot actually. On the ride over Dean had been quiet. Twitchy. But quiet. Twitchy and loud was a much better combo. Especially with the way the younger man was grinding his hips. Priestly couldn’t help but chuckle warm and low, nipping at Dean’s jaw, “Easy tiger, don’t want it to be over before we even get started.”

Dean does that blush thing again. Priestly might be growing kind of fond of that. He leans back to get a proper look, eyes appraising, head dropped to the side as his fingers follow the buttons of Dean’s shirt, that’s already half open, down. He can tell the kid is a little nervous.

“You want a beer?” he hazards, figuring it couldn’t hurt to loosen him up a little. Pun totally not intended.

But Dean shakes his head.

“I’m not gonna card you.”

“Funny.”

Priestly gives the barest shrug of his shoulders with a smile, “You want one or not?” but this time he doesn’t wait for a response, just makes a beeline for the fridge. Feels Dean follow him and then hover in the archway between the kitchen and the living area. Priestly pops the tops off then hands Dean one, shoving him a little as he moves over to flop down onto the couch, legs splayed in front of him.

Priestly waits to take his first swig when Dean is actually standing in front of him, and he takes it nice and slow, knowing just how obscene his lips look round the top of the bottle neck as he tips his head back.

He only just has time to put his beer down on the side table before he has a lap full of Dean to contend with and he can’t help but cup that tight little ass again. Priestly slumps down further into the couch and pulls Dean closer as he gets another taste of that mouth, Dean’s ass fitting perfectly over the hard line of Priestly’s cock. He kisses him hard with a grunt as Dean grinds down against him. He lets his hands slide up under Dean’s shirt, fingers gliding over warm, damp flesh as Dean’s own hands map out Priestly’s torso.

Priestly bites Dean’s lip when the kid’s thumb kind of catches on his nipple piercing through his shirt, pulling the little metal bar just so and he shivers a little. When his eyes open back up Dean is looking at him expectantly and he smiles, eyes lust blown and he cups the back of Dean’s neck pulls him in for a short sweet kiss that turns dirty as soon as their lips meet and he sucks Dean’s tongue into his mouth. Dean continues to follow the motion even after Priestly ends it, the cutest little sound tripping from his lips. Priestly pulls his _Posse Magnet_ shirt up and over his head, tossing it in the general direction of the floor.

His eyes never leave Dean, who still manages to catch him off guard when his fingers go straight to his piercings. Can’t say the kid’s not into exploring. And Priestly can’t help but, “Fuck,” when Dean gives an experimental twist, his back arching, head thrown back and to the side, his shoulder twitches. It’s been a while. He feels Dean’s eyes before he sees them, “Don’t stop,” his voice deeper and a little more desperate than he would like. _Gotta rein it in._ But when Dean’s dimples make their reappearance he really couldn’t care less.

Without even really meaning to, Priestly finds his hand tangled in Dean’s hair guiding him down to his chest and he moans when Dean tugs the bar with his teeth. Dean’s fingers don’t let up on Priestly’s other nipple as he sucks the right into a hardened little nub and Priestly’s hands tighten in Dean’s hair as he tugs and twists with as much pressure as Priestly can take. He can’t stop moving his head, the pleasure sends out little pulses beneath his flesh that don’t seem to have any particular destination.

Dean starts to kiss, and lick, and nip and suck his way down Priestly’s chest, butterflying over his abdomen. The muscles flutter and tense under Dean’s mouth and stay that way as Dean gets lower, mouthing over Priestly’s hard-on through his cargo pants. Priestly shivers when Dean’s tongue pauses mid-lap, and he starts to whisper, “Can I-”

But Priestly cuts him off with a shallow thrust against his cheek, “You have to ask?”

“Guess not,” Dean agrees. And then he goes flashing those dimples again; they’re gonna be the death of him. Dean makes quick work of Priestly’s fly and Priestly manages to lift his hips for the fraction of second or two it takes for Dean to get his pants out of the way just enough to permit easier access. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Priestly’s cock juts up, curving towards his belly, the circular barbell catches the light. Dean was _transfixed_ , unmoving, except for his tongue that skims across his bottom lip.

Priestly keeps his eyes on Dean’s as he takes his cock in his own hand and he pumps his fist a good few times before Dean comes back to himself. He stills Priestly’s hand with a firm grip on his wrist. “How’s it feel?” Kid likes to know how things work.

Priestly shrugs with a smirk, “You tell me…” and his breath catches a little as Dean touches the ring, turns it between his thumb and forefinger, sliding it through the hole just so. Priestly’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, head rolling from side to side, slow but fluid, “…showing works good too.”

Dean’s grip is firm but not tight when he starts stroking, determined line etched in his brow which Priestly smoothes out with his thumb, bottom lip a quiver when Dean chooses that moment to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Priestly’s head snaps back as Dean wiggles his tongue over the tip where the bar is hidden and then he sucks with an almost even pressure forcing the bar flat against his tongue and Priestly moans, rasping, “Fuck.”

Priestly lets his hand tangle in Dean’s hair, pulling him back by a fraction of an inch as his hips jerk upward, he doesn’t want to force too much, too fast. But Dean is dropping lower, taking more in on each bob of his head and Priestly was just succumbing to it when there was a pull that made him quake, drawing him into a seated position, back arched. Then it’s like a pin-prick of sensation, trickling down his dick with every little flurried tug, and he works out what’s going on before his eyes fully focus on Dean’s face, “Dude, just relax…”

His piercing’s caught in the kid’s tonsils.

_Shit._

Priestly cups Dean’s jaw, rubbing small circles into his cheek with his thumb, “I need you to relax, shhh,” and he caresses the back of his neck with his other hand, “don’t pull baby,” Priestly chuckles a little and plenty dirty, when Dean tries to talk around his mouthful, the vibrations of it feel way too fucking good, “You don’t want to be my baby?” giving him the eyebrow, even if Dean can’t really appreciate it from his current angle.

“That hurts dude.”

Priestly has to take a really deep breath when Dean starts mumbling round his cock again and he thumps his head back against the couch, trying _valiantly_ to keep the rest of him as still as possible. He’s contemplating whether it’d make it easier if he just gave in, came down the kid’s throat there and then, he’s so fucking close, but damn it, he has plans. He shudders a little, his shoulder rolling against his cheek as he feels Dean’s tongue squiggle-slide along the underside of his cock. He barely has time to register the motion and then his cock is slipping free of Dean’s mouth. That’s when it hits him what Dean had actually been doing, as if his brain had only just then tuned into his ears, “Dude was that _Asia_?”

But Priestly doesn’t even give him time to duck his head down, holding up one finger, “Hold that thought,” and he gets up, somehow managing to get around Dean and remembering to grab hold of his pants to keep them up as he dashes to the kitchen.

“Drink this,” he presents Dean with a bottle of water, cupping his cheek for a moment just to make sure Dean is still with him, “Slow. Don’t swallow right away. Better if you let in warm in your mouth a little first.”

“Thanks _Mom_.”

Priestly shakes his head with a huff of a laugh in a _yeah ok I get it_ sort of way, but he doesn’t stray far from serious, “You want to stop?”

“No.”

Priestly does snort at that and gets to work on kicking off his boots, stepping on the toes of his socks to pull them off with his feet. Nothing left to do but drop his pants. He smirks, “You plan on moving or do I have to carry you?”

That gets Dean up on his feet and into Priestly’s personal space, he takes hold of Priestly’s pants and Priestly lets go, letting his tongue flick out over his lips as he eyes the younger man.

“You could try,” challenge darkening Dean’s voice and he pushes Priestly’s pants down to the floor.

Priestly leans in real close, nipping at Dean’s ear, “Don’t tempt me,” and he lifts one foot kicking his pants behind him delivering a smack to Dean’s ass as he sidesteps him and he runs. Dean’s pretty hot on his heels, hopping on one foot as he tries desperately to remove his sneaker. Priestly chuckles as he takes a quick glance over his shoulder, the image making him turn back around and he places his hands firmly on Dean’s shoulders before he can crash into the wall.

Priestly lifts one finger, looking Dean straight in the eye, “We already almost killed you once tonight, let’s keep you in one piece. I’m not going anywhere,” and he closes the space between them stretching up a little to capture his mouth in a kiss, fingers slipping through fingers as he takes hold of Dean’s hands and he pedals his arms lazily, propelling him backwards in the direction of the bedroom.

Dean lets out an _Oooff_ when Priestly pushes him down onto the bed. Priestly smiles as he watches Dean prop himself up on his elbows as he takes Dean’s ankle in hand to pull off his sneaker the right first and then the left. A somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes as a smirk tugs at the corners of his lips and he draws his finger down Dean’s socked foot.

“Don’t even think about it,” Dean warns a pleading whine tingeing the corners of his voice.

“Is that fear I hear?” Priestly teases a little, stroking the arch of Dean’s foot with the pad of his thumb.

Dean jerks a little, “Dude I will hurt you.”

Priestly keeps his thumb where it is for a few seconds more before he pulls the socks off Dean’s feet. He slaps his hands back, grasping both feet and he gives a gentle squeeze before moving round to the side of the bed, proffering his hand to Dean. Dean allows Priestly to help him up. Swinging his legs round he moves to sit in front of Priestly without further prodding, his fingers going to Priestly’s nipple automatically to tweak the metal bar. Priestly stifles a low groan and he blinks, his hands finding the hem of Dean’s tee underneath the shirt, still half-buttoned, and he takes hold of both, the shirt loose enough to lift up over his head. Dean raises his arms unprompted. Compliant.

Priestly’s hands ghost down Dean’s arms as he drops to his knees, fingertips just ever so lightly tracing silken skin, puts a hitch in Dean’s breath. The feathery caress awakens his flesh, which flutters, as if preparing for a tickle or _something_. Dean’s breathy, needy little whine tells Priestly he’s disappointed when it doesn’t come.

Priestly pushes Dean back onto his elbows, leaning in to place a kiss just below his belly button, palming Dean’s dick through his jeans as he sucks a mark just above his waistline. Dean snatches his wrist and he pulls back a little to look at him. Eyebrow raised in question. Kid gives him an answer. Even manages to look into his eyes when he says, “I need you to fuck me.”

Priestly keeps a hold of Dean’s gaze, silently asking if he’s sure and he gives a solitary nod when Dean doesn’t waver, “Get those off,” Priestly shuffles over to his nightstand to grab a couple of things, lube and a condom, out of the drawer. Dean still hasn’t moved.

“You waiting on a written invitation?”

Dean flips him off before he gets to it and Priestly chuckles as he gets to his feet.

“Atta boy,” and he slaps his hand against Dean’s chest and he leaves his hand there as his eyes track down to Dean’s hands watching as he shucks his pants. Priestly prods his fingers, the tips dipping into the tender muscle and with a gentle flick of his wrist he pushes him back down onto the bed, stroking himself back to full hardness with his other hand.

Dean manoeuvres himself up the bed and he flops down, his head sinks into the pillow and in the space of a blink Priestly’s body is blanketing his, bodies pressing from sternum to dick. Priestly rolls his hips, his cock rubbing over Dean’s through the thin layer of cotton and Dean shudders beneath him, the two sharing a moan between their lips. Priestly swallows the sound with a slow wet kiss, very lightly sucking on Dean’s lip, precome soaks Dean’s boxers inside and out with the undulation of their hips.

Priestly kisses Dean raw, ‘til he makes him forget how to breathe and then he blazes a trail down, stopping briefly at the hollow of his throat to lap at the pool of sweat, at his chest to worry his left nipple with a nip and a roll of his tongue, at his navel to give a quick swirl before following the happy trail down. Dean writhes with every touch. Priestly smirks as the younger man whimpers at the loss of contact when Priestly kneels up. He curls his fingers in under the elastic waist and he drags the boxers down.

He has to shift a little to pull them all the way off and his eyes widen a little when his eyes clap on Dean’s dick. _Kid’s hung_. And he gives him a low whistle. Dean blushes. It’s almost a shame that Dean wants to bottom, ‘cause Priestly certainly wouldn’t mind taking that thing for a long, hard drive. He was about to say as much when he catches something out the corner of his eye as Dean shifts his legs. Was that…?

A smirk tugs at his lips as he gets his hands on Dean’s thighs to spread them.

It was.

Dean had a tattoo just on the inside of his right thigh up close to his groin. A little Tazmanian Devil. And Priestly can’t help it, the laughter bubbles up from the bottom of his belly, and he throws his head back as it rumbles up and out of his throat. Makes his eyes crinkle.

He shakes his head to get himself under control, he can’t stop grinning though when he looks back at Dean’s face, “Let me guess, you got this while you were drunk.”

Priestly takes in Dean’s bowed head and the flush that is creeping down his chest, and he brushes over the tat with his thumb before he drops down to place a kiss over the little devil. Dean’s hand cups the back of his neck as Priestly sucks a mark into the soft flesh just to the right of Taz’s whirlwind, fingers teasing Dean’s balls. Priestly shifts a little repositioning himself to settle more comfortably between Dean’s legs, which spread wider as if of their own accord to accommodate him.

Priestly dips his head down, his lip piercing catching a little on Dean’s hole and tugging as he licks a stripe up his perineum. Dean shudders on a gasp followed closely by a moan which stretches out as Priestly closes his mouth round his ball sac and he sucks with an even pressure, tugging the skin back ever so slightly. Getting his hands under Dean’s thighs Priestly tilts his hips up and he circles the tiny little hole with the tip of his tongue, pushing in a little every few swirls. He chuckles when he feels the heel of Dean’s foot on his back, the reverberations of it making Dean squirm all the more, his breath tripping past his lips.

Alternating between licks and nips and kisses and sucking Priestly works Dean open, getting a little deeper with every dart of his tongue until…

“God. Priestly. More, I need…” and he tacks on a _please_ when Priestly doesn’t show signs of stopping what he’s doing.

With one last flick of his tongue Priestly teases the rim of Dean’s hole and then he’s up on his knees. He won’t make him ask twice. Priestly crawls up Dean’s body to give him a quick kiss before he rolls Dean onto his side and he slots in behind him, grabbing the lube from where he left them next to Dean’s hip. He nuzzles the back of his neck as he pulls Dean back against his chest before he squirts some lube out onto his fingers.

“Can you…” he starts but he doesn’t have to finish Dean pulls his thigh up, holding it in place and Priestly shoves in two fingers to the second knuckles. Dean sucks in a sharp breath and Priestly gets his other arm under and round Dean, his hand splayed over his chest and he rubs gently, kissing between his shoulder blades as he starts working his fingers in and out, “Shh baby. It gets better. Just keep breathing,” the _baby_ just kind of slips out but Dean doesn’t call him on it this time.

Priestly starts rutting against Dean’s crack almost subconsciously when he gets to three fingers, Dean twitches with little grunts when they hit his prostate just so, but he can tell it’s not enough, Dean’s losing his hold on his thigh. Priestly reaches over for the condom when Dean places it in his hand, already de-foiled. Dean holds on for a moment and Priestly smiles into his shoulder with a quick touch of his lips before he lets go of Dean’s hand to roll on the condom, his hand still slicked enough to give himself a good coating before he gets himself lined up.

He eases himself in and he takes hold of Dean’s thigh, giving a few shallow thrusts, the beads of the barbell sliding smoothly over Dean’s prostate and Dean’s head rolls wild and his back arches, sparks tingling up his spine. Makes him push his ass back further onto Priestly’s cock, “Fuck,” rumbling from deep down in his throat.

And Priestly echoes his sentiments, “Fuck, so good baby,” it feels so good to finally be inside him, his hips pick up speed, shoving in a little deeper on every thrust. Priestly pulls Dean’s thigh tighter and he manages to force his eyes open to look down at Dean’s face as their fingers intertwine. “Uh…nnngh,” Priestly swallows round the sound, heat crackling just beneath the surface of his skin, and he feels his balls tighten up before they let go. Come splatters up onto his shoulder, over Dean’s belly and fills the condom in tandem. The slap of skin on skin, bone on bone mingled with their erratic moans the most delectable cacophony Priestly’s ever heard.


End file.
